


True Love’s Kiss

by Lady_of_Frost



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Frost/pseuds/Lady_of_Frost
Summary: Kandomere's in a magic induced coma and there's only one thing that can wake him.





	True Love’s Kiss

Looking at your phone still vibrating, you don’t recognize the number on the screen. Normally you wouldn’t answer a call like this, especially this late at night, but it is a local number and there’s this… feeling. This feeling that you can’t quite shake. Picking it up and holding it to your ear, you wait to hear a voice on the other end.  
“Hey you there?” a gruff voice asks.  
Immediately your eyes widen, you had only met him a few times but his voice was unmistakable.   
“Montehugh?” you ask incredulously.   
“Listen, where are you?” he asks.   
Furrowing your brows confused, “What? Why do you-“ eyes widening with sudden panic you feel your chest clench, “Is it Kandomere?! Is he? Is he?” you choke out. Oh god this can’t be happening. This can’t be happening you thought.  
“He’s still alive,” Montehugh’s calm voice breaks through your nervous thoughts.  
“He’s in a coma, but… He’s still alive,” he continues.   
“What? How did…How did this happen?” you stifle back a sob. “Well, it’s the Magic Task Force. Magic was involved,” he says. That didn’t ease your worries at all. “Listen, I can’t tell you anything else, but I can take you to see him,” Montehugh explains.   
“You can?” you ask.   
“Yeah, I just need to know where you are so I can come get you,” he says.   
“OK, Okay,” you say smoothing down your hair.  
After you tell him where you are he says, “Alright, I’ll be there soon hang tight until I get there okay?”  
“Okay,” you reply.  
And then he hangs up. Drawing in a shaky breath you go to cover your mouth and notice that your hand is also shaking. You decide it would be better to focus on getting dressed than the spiraling thoughts that threaten to consume you, on what has befallen your elven boyfriend. So you put on some clothes and grab the essentials: your purse, your keys, and your phone.   
And you wait. And wait.   
Every minute ticking by feeling like an eternity. You’re checking your phone for any messages when there’s a knock at your door. You jump to your feet and open the door not even bothering to look to see who it is first. You see the burly, ginger man standing there, “Come on,” Montehugh says motioning for you to follow. You swiftly follow him to the car he has parked outside. Once in the car, you nervously sit in silence for a while, wringing your hands together.   
“Hey, it’ll be ok,” Montehugh says glancing at you. “I’ve known Kandomere for a long time and even for an elf, he’s pretty tough, he’ll pull through,” he says offering a reassuring smile. You give a small smile back.   
When you arrive, the building is…not what you expected.   
Not to mention there’s also a gate guard. You watch silently as Montehugh shows his credentials, the guard looks at it and barely spares you a glance, before waving you both through. When you park, you shoot Montehugh a questioning look.  
“Because its magic we had to keep him here,” he explains.  
You nod in understanding. Montehugh then escorts you inside and the two of you walk down a series of hallways to an elevator, which takes you up several floors, and then you walk down another series of hallways. Finally, you reach the medical ward. “Wait here,” Montehugh says.  
You nod.  
He goes on ahead to talk to some of the medical staff and after a moment he then turns to you and waves you on. You follow.   
One of the medical staff escorts the two of you to a room with several beds lining one wall. Your breath hitches in your throat when you spot him.   
There in the middle of the row you see your blue-haired elf boyfriend, Kandomere. You walk towards him.   
The medic tending to the elf gives you a suspicious look, but Montehugh immediately waves them off. Nodding the medic leaves the room. You approach the side of Kandomere’s bed, his face is pale, and his breathing is slow but steady. Looking down you reach out and grab his hand. His skin feels as cold as ice. You sniffle a little.   
Montehugh grabs the clipboard at the foot of the bed looks at it and lets out an exasperated sigh. “Hey will you be alright here for a sec? I gotta talk with the docs about somethin’ real quick,” he says putting his hand on your shoulder.   
Wordlessly you nod.   
Montehugh motions to the remaining medic to follow and they both leave the room. You watch them exit before turning your attention back to Kandomere. Still holding his hand you start stroking his hand with your thumb. His hands always felt so strong and steadying in yours, but now? Now they were weak and limp. You wished he’d wake up. You’d give anything to have him hold you in his arms again. The tears you’d been holding back begin to fall freely down your cheeks. Clutching his hand in both of yours, you hold it to your chest.   
“You can’t do this to me,” you sob quietly. “I just…We just-“ you break off into another sob.   
Looking at his face through your tears, “Please wake up, please,” you plead. “I know you’ve got some crazy good hearing, so please listen to me and wake up.”  
There’s no response.   
Placing his hand across his chest, you bury your face in your hands. Your breathing now coming in ragged gasps. Thoughts of the last time you saw him make their way into your head. The look in his eyes, the smile on his face, the way his lips felt when he…   
When he kissed you.  
You calm down enough to look at him. You move towards him, reaching your hand out, your fingertips brush lightly down the side of his face and down his jaw line. Leaning towards him your hair falls forward and you press your lips to his and kiss him tenderly. Pulling back you see his eyelids flutter open and he mumbles your name.  
“Kandomere?” you blurt out shocked.  
His hand reaches up and caresses your wet cheek. Holding his hand to your face you smile. New tears, tears of relief start to stream down your face.   
Kandomere’s brow furrows and he starts thumbing away the tears, “Shh don’t cry. Don’t cry, querida,” he says in a soothing voice.  
“How can I not?” you ask, “you were in a coma.”   
A look of confusion crosses his face, “A what?”   
“Hey there sleeping beauty good to see you’re finally awake,” a voice cuts in, both of you turn to see Montehugh striding into the room a smile on his face.   
“Told you he’d pull through,” he says to you.  
Confused you look back down at Kandomere, who seems to be lost in thought. His eyes widen and he quickly turns to face you. Your boyfriend’s face softens when he looks at you, his hand moving to tuck your hair behind your ear.  
“You love me,” he states.  
At a loss for words your mouth hangs slightly agape. Neither of you has told the other you love them, but he’s right, you do love him.  
“Yes,” you say smiling.  
“And I love you,” Kandomere says.  
You heart lifts at his proclamation. You lean forward and capture his lips with yours. He kisses you back and it feels so good to kiss him again, he feels warm and like everything you ever wanted. When you pull back the two of you smile fondly at each other.   
“True love’s kiss,” he murmurs, stroking your cheek with the back of his hand.   
True love’s kiss? Sleeping beauty? Montehugh had said Magic was involved. Finally understanding what happened, you chuckle softly.   
“I love you,” you say.  
“I love you, too” Kandomere replies.  
And you both lean in for another kiss.


End file.
